Dark Angel
by DarkandFallen
Summary: En el nombre de Dios el alma impura de los muertos que viven,serán desterrados a la condenación eterna...
1. Capitulo 1

_**Holaa! soy Abril y esta es mi nueva novela,espero que les guste :3 espero sus comentarios**_

_**Todos los personajes que aparescan en la novela pertenecen a la escritora J.K Rowling y la warnner Brothers,lo unico que me pertenece es la trama y un par de personajes.**_

_**Chapter 1:**_  
_**Dos meses antes:**_

-QUE DICE?!.Exclamo una mujer palida mientras caia de sus manos la taza de hombre que estaba al lado suyo se apoyo en la pared de sosten al escuchar tal noticia.

-Lo lamento señores el hombre de pelo canoso sentado en unos de los sillones del gan salon mientras tomaba con tranquilidad el señor Malfoy lo miro con un profundo odio y se acerco al hombre hasta quedar cara a cara.

-Como pudo!.Exclamo furioso,el hombre canoso sonrio burlon.

-Desde cuando se preocupa por su hijo,lucius?.Pregunto sonriendo a medias,se levanto corriendo al paltino y acercandose a la chimenea.-o ya dio vuelta.-porque va a arruinar tu linaje de sangre miro a Lucius,quien ya estaba preparando su varita.

-Lucius ,Malfoy se quedo mirando a su esposa un largo rato mientras Narcissa lo miraba y asentia lentamente. ,Lucius guardo lentamente la varita y miro al hombre indiferente

.  
-Lo que yo piense no es de tu lentamente de la forma mas fria que pudo.

-y,que podemos Narcissa al muy preocupada por su hijo,no podia creer cuanta desgracia estaba cayendo sobre su familia,tal vez por el hecho de su odio por los Muggles o por haber seguido al Señor Tenebroso.

-Creo que tendremos que hablar con el e informarle de su... el hombr acercandose a las grandes escaleras de marmol,Narcissa y Lucius lo siguieron pensando en como reaccionaria su hijo.

*Mientras:

Abrio los ojos rapidamente y se sento sobre la cama,podia sentir todo su cuerpo adolorido,como si una roca gigante lo hubiera aplastado,pero lo que le dolia mas era su , saco las sabanas que lo molestaban y noto algo diferente,su torso mas palido que como era antes,levanto sus manos y los estudio,tambien.  
Rozo la yema de sus dedos en su torso y los saco rapidamente,estaba helando,pero si no tenia frio,que extraño.  
Se levanto como pudo y agarro un espejo que estaba en el otro extremo del cuarto,arriba de un mueble verde botella,que convinaba con toda su habitacion.  
Todo paso en camara lenta,el espejo ahora se encontraba en el suelo de madera hecho trizas mientras los pedazos estaban esparcidos sobre el alejo tropezandose con una mesita y en un rapido movimiento se levanta si ningun esfuerzo.  
Le hubiera parecido asombroso,pero su mente estaba ocupada a lo que le habia pasado hace un reflejo,no de cosas pasaban por su mente,hasta que sintio como unos golpes suaves sonaban en su puerta.  
con voz puerta se abrio suavemente apareciendo Narcissa,Lucius y...

-TU!.Exclamo furioso acerco a el de una manera realmente veloz y lo agarra del cuello levantandolo y pegandole con fuerza sobre la lo hizo?.

-QUE ME HICISTE!.Exijio una explicacion,como no podia reflejarse en el espejo,como podia ser tan habil y COMO PUEDE TENER TANTA FUERZA!.

-te con el poco aire que con expresion gelida lo baja al suelo,no se habia dado cuenta sus oidos se habian agudizado,podia escuchar los latidos de los corazones de sus padres el ruido de las hojas de otoño caer en el suelo y como fuera del Malfoy Mannor a 10 kilometros con exactitud un carruaje pasaba mientras el caballo relinchaba y los pasajeros que se encontrban adentro contaban historias de terror asustando a los niños.

-Me salvaste?.Dijo burlon sentia como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.-te lo preguntare una vez cara se ensombrecio de una manera muy tenebrosa haciendo que sus padres dieran un paso hacia sentia unas ganas inmensas de llorar y abrazar a su hijo,Lucius?,aunque no lo admitiera el estaba en el mismo estado del que su esposa.-que me hiciste.

-Malfoy,no tenia otra opcion estabas muy .-estabas a punto de empezaron a descender por las mejillas de Narcissa.

-Soy un con voz entrecortada mirando hacia el se acerco a el y lo agarro de los hombros.

-no hijo,no sos un miraba tratando de que su hijo la mirara,pero el seguia todavia mirando hacia la nada.

-soy un en un susurro.

De repente sintio un dolor profundo en la cabeza,se tiro al suelo y empezo a retorcijarse por el intento ayudarlo pero el hombre la agarro y la alejo lejos del chico.

-Dejalo esta empezando a lo miro sorprendida y vio como su hijo empezaba a vomitar...Sangre.

Lucius no pudo evitar acercarse a su hombre lo agarro del brazo.

-No Lucius,.Susurro.-Esta en la etapa de cambios mas importantes.

Sentia como un dolor agudo en sus dientes como si le estuviera creciendo,el dolor ceso,paso la lengua y noto como los colmillos se habian hecho mas mierda.

el dirigio su vista hacia el hombe y vio como sus padres lo miraron asustados.  
Sus ojos,habian cambiado eran de un color rojo,sangre.

-Draco,tus Narcissa,el hombre agarro a Malfoy de los hombros y lo ayudo a sentarse en un sillon que habia cerca.

-Malfoy,por ahy ya es obvio,lo que te voy a decir,pero...-Lo interrumpio.

-Soy un cortante.

El hombre suspiro.

-Mira Malfoy,se que estas mal pero... interrumpio.

-Mal?.Dijo burlon.-Hubiera preferido morirme ah terminar asi.

-En realidad estas muerto,un no serio.-No nos hemos presentado,mi nombre es Magnus,no te preocupes Malfoy voy a ayudarte en controlar tu...Apetito.

Un sonoro trueno vislumbro la habitacion del miro con sus ojos rojo .Penso,en tan solo con pensar esa palabra sintio como sus colminos crecian sobreliendo un poco de sus labios palidos.

-Señores Malfoy,no les..Importaria si lo llevase a buscar un,bocadillo?.Lucius asintio serio mientras Narcissa nisiquiera pudo asentir ya que estaba llorando.  
Draco se quizo acercar a su madre,pero una mano lo detuvo,Magnus.

-Malfoy,es mejor que no te acerques aun no sabes controlar tu miro molesto,pero le dirigio una mirada a su madre y le dedico una mueca parecida a una sonrisa,tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Bueno, la ventana y vio el cielo gris mientras unos refucilos aparecian.-lindo dia eh?.Le dijo al platino que estaba a su rubio lo fulmino con la mirada.

Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente,era un monstruo,un sucio e miserable odiaba a si mismo y no solo porque se habia arruinado su vida,sino porque ahora tenia que alimentarse de ño y apreto las manos haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran en blanco,mas blanco.  
Magnus se subio al borde de la ventana y me hizo una seña para que yo hiciese lo mismo.

-Que las clases comienzen!.Exclamo mientras saltaban y desaparecian entre las sombras.

-Crees que estara bien?.Pregunto Narcissa con sus ojos rojos y la nariz mientras se acercaba a la ventana y miraba el paisaje jugubre.

-no lo Lucius mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

La lluvia no tardo en aparecer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Actualidad

En el gran comedor n gran banquete se disponia en las enormes Granger discutia con Ron Weasly por su falta de respeto hacia los elfos.

-Herms,cuando vas a entender que a los elfos les gusta que los hagan trabajar?.Dijo con la boca llena de cerro su libro de Runas Anituguas y le pego en su hombro.

-Basta Ronald si no quieres que cierre tu la varita de su tunica y lo apunto,Ron cerro su boca provocando unas cuantas carcajadas de los que estaban cerca.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slutherin era un profundo silencio,muchos dirigian miradas hacia el platino,quien estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

Estaba de mal humor,y quien no lo estaria!,era un monstruo,un vampiro,todavia no entedie como pude tener tanta mierda.

Todavia recuerda su primera caza con Magnus.

*FlashBack:

-Es simple lo que tienes que el encontraban a las afueras del Malfoy Mannor en un bosque en plena medianoche,habia dicho Magnus que ah medianoche era el mejor momento para cazar ya que los poderes vampiricos se hacian ms intensos.

-Ves esa un gesto con la cabeza hacia la liebre ue se encontraba abajo comiendo tranquilamente cesped,el platino asintio.-Ve sigiloso,luego lo atacas por detras y clava tus colmillos en su .

-En el el platino.

-En el con su dedo.-se encuentra un vena,se llama orta o yugular,esa vena es la que conduce toda la sangre,entiendes?.Asintio.- al morder la vena,muere alinstante,ya que como habia dicho,transporta toda la su melena blanca hacia atras.-y si lo hace en la muñeca,o lo conviertes en vampiro o solo causas unas semanas en la malicioso.

-Bien,aqui .Salto silenciosamente del arbol,Magnus le habia dicho que los vampiros son sigilosos,po lo tanto,nose sienten los pasos,nisiquiera la respiracion(pero no les hace falta respirar),parecia un fantasma andante que respiraba solo para no deprimirse y senti que si estaba muerto.

a Magnus decirle desde el empezo ah acercarse a la liebre,podia escuchar los latidos de su pequeño sangre recorriendo todo su cuerpo,no queria matarlo no por cobardia sino porque sabia que seria el principio de una vida miserable ,lo sabia,pero la sed que tenia se intensificaba mas provocando que sus colmillos le dolieran y sus ojos se volvian mas rojos,ecarlata.

La liebre ni se inmuto de que un vampiro estaba detras de el,estaba mas preocupado comiendo pasto.

Cerro con fuerza los ojos,los abrio,lanzandose hacia la sabe cuanto tiempo paso,solo qu sentia que la sangre dulce y espesa corriendo por su termino,miro hacia la liebre,habia muerto.


End file.
